coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9963 (26th December 2019)
Plot As day breaks, Coronation Street is still a crime scene. Grieving Michelle leaves flowers at the spot where Robert was shot. The residents hail Gary as a hero. In hospital, David finally opens his birthday present - a stuffed lady weasel. Shona is improving after her operation. Jade comments to Fiz about the coincidence of two guns being in the street at the same time. Adam regrets his heat-of-the-moment proposal. Ali warns Ryan abut badmouthing Robert as it's not what Michelle needs right now. He points out that if he'd gone to the police about Gary, Robert might not be dead. Ryan retorts that he's just as guilty. Fiz doesn't tell the police where the gun came from and is shocked when Gary says they should come clean. Shona suddenly collapses and is taken back in for surgery. Gary knows he's risking prison because of his criminal record. Jake hears him talking to Fiz about going away and asks him not to. He changes his mind but promises to keep Fiz's name out of it and asks her not to tell anyone, even Tyrone. Michelle goes ahead with her plans to move to Ireland. Vicky turns up at the bistro. Gary remembers an ornamental gun at the shop which they can pass off as the one Fiz brought in if they have to. Fiz agrees to his plan. Michelle tells Vicky it's their fault Robert's dead. Vicky says they'll have to learn to live with what they did. DS Thurston questions Gary informally at the salon flat. The Connors, Daniel and Rita remember Robert at the bistro. Michelle insists they focus on the good things today. Ali can't bear hearing Gary being praised and walks out. The doctor tells David that Shona has suffered a cardiac arrest and her brain was starved of oxygen. She reacts badly when the breathing tube is removed. Gary presents the police with the same lie about Derek signing the factory over to him to clear his debts he told to Maria. He says nothing about the gun. Ali goes to the police station and reports that Gary knew more about the shooting that he's letting on. David discovers that Shona can't breath without the ventilator and may never regain consciousness. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Jake Windass - Bobby Bradshaw *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Reporter - Farrel Hegarty *Doctor - Neil Grainger *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *DS Thurston - Alun Raglan Places *Coronation Street *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception *Weatherfield General - Shona's room and corridor Notes *This Boxing Day episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *The desk sergeant at Weatherfield Police Station is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Following one of the most dramatic Christmas days in Weatherfield history, the residents struggle to come to terms with the aftermath. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,768,181 viewers (10th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns